


If he hollers, let him go.

by hellhoundsprey



Series: crime!aus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Jared, Captivity, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: We bumped into each other while stealing the same diamond and almost got caught because we were arguing over which one can have it. (original prompt)





	

The kid glares back with that certain mixture between deadly terror and venom promising nothing but trouble. Big time.

Jensen frowns, hard. “This is not gonna work.”

They’re in one of Jeff’s places, the one with the—okay, actually _all_ of them have soundproof cellars. So, the one with the...it’s the one with the black marble tile bathrooms. And it’s Jeff’s, not Jensen’s, and that’s a first big chunk of _mistake_ at hand.

They’ve done jobs together before, but this here is a coincidence, and Jensen is _not_ happy about it.

Jeff keeps peeling mangoes (it’s that new diet hype and he’s a freak) in his kitchen, with his knife, with _Jensen’s_ object chained to his wall.

“We should move to my place.”

“And why’s that?”

“You know why,” he grits.

Jeff scoffs, barely grants a full moment of attention. “Negative.”

Jensen might have enjoyed those few hanky-pankies of theirs (drunk, don’t judge), but he won’t get fucked over the two million of ransom squirming in the corner of this goddamn room.

~

Hour eight.

Jensen has his arms and legs crossed, and he’s got a headache from all the frowning. Can’t stop, though.

“You’re sick,” he says, while he refuses to look away.

“What? He’s cute.”

Cute and out like a light. Has Jeff behind him on the narrow cot, has a hand trailing down the slim line of his naked arm.

“He’s like an exotic animal. A puma or something.”

“More like a _giraffe_.” One they had to drug because it was making such a scene. (Patience isn’t really a virtue of either of them.)

Jeff smiles, nose dipping into wild brown hair, specifies, “A _baby_ giraffe,” and pulls the kid’s hips back into his lap.

Nineteen looking sixteen, lanky, rich parents. Jeff’s favorite. Jensen should know.

If there was a client (and there usually is) there’d be rules like ‘don’t harm a hair on that head’ (and there usually are), but there isn’t, there aren’t.

Jeff has put his dick into way more problematic things before.

The kid makes a weak sound—hurt, betrayed, dreaming—but his ass is Vicodin-open, no match for anything. He trembles sweet; Jensen counts goosebumps. The sight of Jeff’s going inside something makes Jensen want to get his own dick out.

Jeff slaps his ass hard and for the color effect. Jensen startle-blinks with the full noise, crosses his legs harder. Used a gallon of lube but smiles dreamy at Jensen as he confides, “Let’s have him feel it when he wakes up, huh,” like they’re ganging up on the boy, like Jensen is a part of this.

This is about money, though. Jensen’s a professional on the money-side.

They’ll call back any minute now.

~

Jared vows he’s never done a guy before. A waste, they say, and he virgin-coughs all cute during and after that load they make him snort.

(Jensen knows a junkie when he sees one, and Jared could _be_ one. Poster-boy for coke, nostrils flaring like a dream. Would sweat so pretty, pinprick-eyes.)

He makes doggie-sounds when being humped into, breathless things like it’s too much, every time.

Jared’s dick started getting interested three days ago, and Jeff’s got a new hobby here.

“You should ride him,” he sighs, sticky-warm handful of lube fucking over Jared’s erection. They had to gag him because Jeff wants to see the game, thank you very much.

Jensen eyes the prize, and both Jeff and him know he’s lying when he says, “I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on.” Jared’s dick is long but looks even longer getting pulled on like that, and there’s a muffled keen and Jared pushes up and off Jeff’s lap almost high enough to make his dick slip from his ass (almost). “Just your type, isn’t it?”

Pushing his pants and underwear down, Jensen still musters up the wit to tell his colleague to go screw himself, makes Jeff laugh half-buried under boy-limbs and climbs the combined pile of them. Squats and grabs shortly above the cock ring, lets adrenaline flood his system at the sensation.

Jeff smiles at him over the kid’s shoulder. Something like nostalgia, maybe.

“Still like it rough, huh.”

“Kinda,” admits Jensen, slides his eyes shut and his mind off as he begins the long drop down.

The stretch is insane, even with all that lube. He groans; Jeff bouncing Jared in his lap doesn’t exactly help. He grabs for an arm, for leverage, doesn’t mind whose he gets, that’s not the point here.

Jared accidentally gets shoved up and in all the way, and Jensen splutters something among the lines of _goddammit Jeff_ , but his mouth is kinda numb and his ass feels kinda split open, and.

God.

If they don’t call back soon, this might become a problem.


End file.
